


【00L】《One night Prostitute/一夜欢愉》

by Nirvana8



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Le Chiffre, Christmas Eve, Dating, Flirt James Bond, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Top James Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *站街梗。不喜勿入。*圣诞主题。
Relationships: James Bond / Le Chiffre (James Bond)
Kudos: 4





	【00L】《One night Prostitute/一夜欢愉》

一亿零一百二十万六千美元。当勒·西夫报出这个数字之后他心中充斥着一股郁结，喷上一口沙丁胺醇气雾剂，勒·西夫觉得自己还需要去外面呼吸一下新鲜空气。然而，在圣诞夜亏了一大笔钱并不是让人愉快的事，在输了一大笔钱后只穿着一件鹅黄色衬衫上街也不是明智之举。勒·西夫站在大街上，看着节日里来来往往购物度节的人们穿梭拥挤在街头，和自己穿着单薄一件衬衫的萧索对比鲜明。接着他注意到街上有和自己一样穿得单薄又少的人，但那是妓女。她们聚集在路人穿行的十字路口和各个停车位旁边，趴在男人的怀里向他们展示着自己穿着低俗粉色内衣的胸部，她们可以在大庭广众下直接把手放在男人的阴茎上揉搓，她们只想要得到一场或美妙或糟糕的性交，然后赚到一笔可以吃晚餐的钱。

勒·西夫站在风雪街头里看着她们，忘记自己鹅黄色的颀长身影也被一些出来猎艳的人当成了可寻欢的对象。

“嘿，美人，你一晚多少钱？”有喝酒喝到色胆包天的痞子结伴过来调戏，勒·西夫只堪堪给了他们一个冷峻的眼色，然而色急了的痞子没有被冷落到，他们对这种冷艳的上等货色也很感兴趣。在勒·西夫呼吸够了灯红酒绿的空气转身想回去时被那些痞子拉住了，他们像围住一个妓女那样把他困在中间，上手扯他的鹅黄衬衫和摸他的屁股。勒·西夫刚想发火旁边疾驰来一阵刺耳的刹车声，那些痞子也一同停下了手脚看向那辆1964年产的阿斯顿·马丁。

车门打开，下来的是一个身材威猛健壮的英国男人，他的眼睛摄人心目的蓝。勒·西夫目不转睛地盯着他。

“这位先生明显不想和你们共度这一夜，你们为什么不再去找找别的乐子呢？”男人声音是符合身材的低沉浑厚，他笑容和善地对着那些痞子说着，眼睛也落在了勒·西夫身上。

那些小痞子忌惮着男人魁梧的身材，互相看了看就识相地走掉了，独剩男人和勒·西夫站在原地，四目相对。

“我很乐意听到一句感谢。”男人继续着自己帅气的嬉皮笑脸。不同于刚刚被痞子纠缠的烦闷，勒·西夫现在是更多有了一股愤怒情绪。

“我想你真是挺厚脸皮，邦德先生。”

邦德这次略显尴尬和羞赧地笑起来，像是被美丽女士戳穿了调情技巧的绅士。

“我还以为这个互相装作不认识的游戏可以玩到我把你带到我床上之前。”

勒·西夫皱眉听着邦德这句无厘头的话。

“我认为你也不想在圣诞夜被人追债吧邦德先生，那么我先饶过你这一晚，等过了今晚，我要你还我那损失的一亿零一百二十万六千美元。”一直冷着脸的勒·西夫吹够了冷风，打算在手脚僵硬前回到有壁炉有烈酒的轮船上。

然而，邦德也像那些痞子一样阻挡了他的回路。

“不急，勒·西夫先生，既然你也知道是圣诞夜，为何不留下来找找乐子呢？”邦德站得离勒·西夫很近，而且正用那双闪亮的蓝眼睛上下打量着只穿着一件薄衬衫的勒·西夫。

“和我玩一玩，如何？”

在勒·西夫还没琢磨透这句话里的玩一玩到底是何种含义时就被邦德强硬地拽进了车里。车里暖气开得很足，勒·西夫当场打了个激灵。他不想下车了。邦德从主驾驶上车，他坐进来，看着勒·西夫像猫一样团在座位上享受暖气的样子就又笑得张扬。

“你想干什么，邦德先生？”仗着不是自己的车花的不是自己的钱，勒·西夫继续把暖气调大。

看着勒·西夫的举动，邦德纵容着，他系上安全带：“我说了，和我玩一玩，勒·西夫先生。你难道是居家少女吗，晚上出来玩需要和你的手下报备？”嘲讽一笑，邦德在勒·西夫愤怒的瞪视下启动了车子，驶离了这片灯红酒绿。

他们在一个十字路口的红灯前停下来，车外的风雪不断，勒·西夫在暖和得有点燥热的车内看着窗外的寒冷，异常惬意而又怪异的感觉升腾起。左侧突然袭来一波冰冷的空气。勒·西夫转头看过去，看见邦德摇下了车窗，温柔接待了锲而不舍敲着一个个车窗的卖花的贫穷小女孩。

“先生，要买束花吗？今天是圣诞节，给你的爱人买束花吧。”颤抖脆生生的声音传进车内，勒·西夫无动于衷。

“你还有多少束花？我全要了。我的爱人仅靠一束花是哄不好的。回家吧，今天是圣诞夜，拿好这笔钱和你爸爸妈妈待在一起。”然后邦德把车窗关上，转身，就看见了脸色更沉更臭的勒·西夫盯着他看。

“怎么了？我只是在帮她让她能早点和家人在一起过圣诞节。”邦德又摆出那副让人讨厌的嬉笑嘴脸起来，他垂着自己的双眸看向怀里的一大捧花束，然后又亮起了自己的汪蓝眼睛，笑着和邦德说：“这些花放在后座会被震散的，勒·西夫先生帮我拿一下可好？拜托了。”

然后邦德就把那一大捧花塞进了勒·西夫怀里，那些从风雪里来的花束还带着寒气和雪花，正好给吹了太多暖气的勒·西夫降了温。

“你这又是在干什么，邦德先生，如果你想找人上床大可调转车头去找那些街头妓女，她们会很乐于蜂拥上来服侍你，我也可以回到我的轮船上。一举两得。”

邦德这次的笑是淡淡的，夹杂了一点被拒绝的失望。勒·西夫不喜欢他这种笑。

“系上你的安全带，待会我们要走高速。”邦德看向勒·西夫。

勒·西夫怀里的一大捧花并不方便去扯安全带，于是邦德倾身过去，几乎压住花束和勒·西夫的程度，抓住了安全带扣子。

“和我待在一起有那么让人难以忍受吗勒·西夫先生？”勒·西夫皱眉抬头，看着覆盖在身上的邦德，看着黑暗里的那双蓝眼睛透漏出一丝丝的生气和失落。

“你害我输了一亿零一百二十万六千美元，邦德先生，我想任何一个人没了这一大笔钱后都不会很开心和你共度一晚。”

“那要是我打算还给你呢？你就愿意和我共度一夜了？”不顾那些脆弱的花束，邦德继续欺身压过来，他看着勒·西夫的眼睛，然后在绿灯亮起时吻了上去。

“...”当邦德坐回到主驾驶上，勒·西夫的嘴巴还是维持着被亲吻的微张姿势。他的安全带已经被邦德帮忙扣好。

他们停在一座酒店前，勒·西夫抱着 花迷惑地看着邦德先下了车，然后绕到副驾驶旁打开了他的车门，勒·西夫看着邦德对他伸出了绅士的搀扶手。

“我以为你不下车等的就是这个。”花束先于勒·西夫被扔了出来，邦德眼疾手快完好地接住了，几片花瓣碎落在地面上，勒·西夫踏在它们身上出了车门。

“我们的圣诞夜就从这座酒店开始。”献上暧昧但在勒·西夫眼里看起来十足讨厌的笑容，邦德抱着花束毫不介意地先走进了酒店。外面的气温低得吓人，在暖气里待久的勒·西夫为了保命也识时务地跟着进了酒店。

“欢迎来到斯波兰地饭店，两位先生。”前台服务员正常地接待着他们。

勒·西夫抱着手臂走过来，然后就看见邦德推给他一个签名本，在接待员面前对着他说：“你来签吧，亲爱的？”

接待员十分隐蔽地看了他们俩人一眼。

“...”勒西夫怒视着邦德，最后拿起笔飞快签了名字，重重地扔下就走了。

邦德颇为自豪地看了一眼接待员，就追上了在电梯前等候的勒·西夫。

“很有趣啊，邦德先生。”勒·西夫看着电梯门，开始对邦德发难。

“这是圣诞夜，玩一玩嘛。”勒·西夫气得还是白了一眼邦德。

电梯门开了，勒·西夫进去，邦德也想跟着进去，却被勒·西夫一根手指抵在门口：“请你乘下一趟电梯，邦德先生，这空间容纳不下我和你的自大。”

电梯闭合，邦德抱着一大束花无奈地在大厅等候着下一趟电梯，像个被漂亮女伴闹了别扭惩罚的男士。

等到邦德终于搭乘到一班电梯时来到房间时，勒·西夫已经洗好澡正从热气腾腾的浴室里出来，他的黑发不再梳得服帖精致，而是以一种乖巧无害的方式松散着。邦德抱着花束站在门口看着勒·西夫穿着浴袍坐过。

“我不知道搭乘一趟电梯要花去你那么长时间，邦德先生，想必你是中途给路过的一些女士兜售鲜花了？”勒·西夫倒着一杯酒，嘲笑起傻站在门口的邦德来。

“我真希望你的体力能有你的嘴巴那么厉害，然而在我看来并不是。”三步并作两步走快速上前，邦德把花束扔在了床上，那些已经微微枯萎的花瓣轻而易举地就散落开来，铺在勒·西夫脱下的鹅黄色衬衫上。

“怎么，邦德先生，那些美丽的女士没有买下你的花吗？”淡定地仰头喝下一口酒，勒·西夫继续毒舌。

“我要洗澡，你在车内开的暖气把我热出汗了。陪我一起，勒·西夫先生。”邦德单手扯开自己的领带然后拽着勒·西夫就往浴室走。

“感谢你的盛情邀请，然而如你所见我已经洗完澡了，邦德先生。”

勒·西夫挣扎着要抽出自己的手。然后邦德突然一个转身抢过勒·西夫手里的杯子就把里面的酒泼在了勒·西夫敞开的浴袍领口上。勒·西夫被冷得惊呼出声，他难以置信地看着邦德。

“现在不是了，勒·西夫先生。你还需要泡一次澡。”耍了赖的邦德把还愣住的勒·西夫拽进了浴室。

浴室里面还蒸腾着暖气，花洒滴落着残余的热水，邦德一把把勒·西夫推到了花洒下，拧开了热水开关。

“呃你...”被热水兜头浇了一脸，在勒·西夫想大骂出声时同样还穿着衣服的邦德也站进了花洒下，掐住他的下巴就吻了上来。

热水倾盆下来压制着呼吸，身体出于本能会向另一处可提供氧气的柔软开口索求所需。勒·西夫在邦德的嘴里开启自己唇齿，让对方激动地冲撞进来，俘获住自己的舌头。

勒·西夫感觉自己吸了水的沉重浴袍被脱下，下意识地，勒·西夫颤抖着自己的双手在邦德身上脱去对方的衣物。两具雄性肉体碰撞在一起，胯间的勃物不自觉紧贴摩擦在一起。在灌耳的水流和柔软的嘴唇碾压之间，勒·西夫闭上眼，听见耳边有人阻挡住了那些水流，带着恳求和强硬的语气说：“和我玩一玩，勒·西夫先生。”

作为回应，勒·西夫抓过对方的健壮小臂，环在了自己腰间。水流声彻底扩大，冲散了那些滞留在两人肩头上的冷风雪片，冲散了两人对彼此的提防和伪装。

身体被压在冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上，勒·西夫闭眼喘息着承受邦德后入他的冲撞。邦德靠在勒·西夫的背部上，靠在肩头闷声挺胯插入自己的阴茎，他们交合的液体声响回转在浴室里。

勒·西夫侧过脸，试图看着自己是如何被操的，但被邦德阻挡了视线，再次倾身以吻。于是勒·西夫转过身来面对着邦德，他把一只手搭在了邦德健壮的斜方肌上，小腿勾上了邦德的腿。然后他仰头，邦德埋入他的脖颈，狂乱地吻着，胯下加速顶弄。

“哈。啊...呃，呃啊。”

拧掉了花洒，邦德使力抱起了勒·西夫出了浴室，他来到床边，然后把勒·西夫摔在了床垫上，原本散落在床上的花束更加破碎起来，花瓣随着床垫的弹性铺在了勒·西夫还湿漉的肉体上，呈现瑰丽魅惑的淫欲画面。

邦德把那些空档的花束扔下床，掰开勒·西夫的双腿就挺入了阴茎，继续在浴室里未完成的性爱狂欢。

勒·西夫身上贴合着一些花瓣，那些花瓣有些被挤压得流出了汁液，沾在勒·西夫身上使他的肌肤发痒，于是勒·西夫抱紧了邦德，在邦德更为健壮和粗糙的身体磨蹭，给自己解痒，画面看起来就像是那些承欢的妓女在顾客身上发骚取悦。

邦德一下比一下顶得深入和用力，不知不觉他们就抱在了一起蹭到了床头，邦德掐住勒·西夫的脖子然后接吻，勒·西夫被顶得无处可逃，只能一下下撞在床头柜上，两腿夹着邦德的屁股，被抽插得越来越深。

最后勒·西夫一口咬在邦德的肩膀上，后穴吸得死紧，把邦德夹射在了自己体内。之后还发生了什么勒·西夫已经全无印象，因为他很快就昏睡了过去，唯一还感觉到的就是邦德低头在他黏糊大腿内侧献上的一吻。

在寂静的半夜醒过来时，勒·西夫发现房内只有自己一个人，他打开床头柜的灯，发现桌子上放着一个信封。他把信封打开，看见里面有一张新的银行卡，和一封简短的纸条：

‘这个圣诞夜晚十足美妙值得，银行卡里是你的一亿零一百二十万六千美元。虽然是由你那里拿来的，但也算是一种支付了你给予我的这场绝妙性爱是不是？圣诞快乐，勒·西夫先生。’

熟练地在之间玩转起那张银行卡，勒·西夫想到邦德并没有给他银行卡密码，所以这一亿零一百二十万六千美元他还是不能拿到手。思索之间，勒·西夫鼻翼里喷出一个嗤笑。拿出了手机开始编辑。

在停车场找到了车的邦德坐进车里，浏览着新的一份任务清单，然后手机响起，他打开，看见的是一则短信，不是来自上头的短信，而是来自和他度过了一夜情的勒·西夫，邦德真心实意地笑起来，启动了车辆，疾驰在残留着欢愉圣诞夜的街道上。

‘和我玩一玩吗，邦德先生？’


End file.
